


Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone --> rewrite: cause a butterfly flapped its wings!!!

by cows_are_cool



Series: Butterflies [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Butterfly Effect, F/M, First Years, Hogwarts Era, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Quidditch, no dursleys, sirius's daugther
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-11 06:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7879873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cows_are_cool/pseuds/cows_are_cool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>its harry's first year at Hogwarts!!!!!! and he can't wait to start pulling pranks and exploring, and see all the things his big sisters have told him about!!<br/>life has been pretty good for Harry living with his godmother, his Uncle Remus and Aunty Shawnee and all his best friends/basically siblings ... he is a clever boy with a good support system.... does that mean he won't still have a hero complex?? OF COURSE NOT!!! Harry can't stay away from trouble! and his siblings and new friends defiantly make for a more interesting ride!! </p><p> </p><p>for harry's situation and family to make sense you should probably read the start of my series :)</p><p>If the 8is intimidating don't worry there are only three stories and the rest are short stories :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. letters

**Author's Note:**

> no copy right intended 
> 
> i hope you enjoy where the butterfly effect has bought us!!!! :)

Harry Potter was a small boy for an eleven year old with a massive smile, emerald green eyes from his mother and a bird’s nest of black hair from his father, he loved quidditch and flying and pranks. He loved learning about magical creatures from his Aunty Jay and defensive magic from his Uncle Remus and politics from his Aunty Shawnee. And he was rarely seen without his three best friends and basically siblings, the situation usually dictated how he referred to them.

Sarah Black was the only girl in the group and if you referred to her by her actual name (Sahara-Lily) she would punish you severely, it wasn’t that she didn’t like her name but she was named after her mother’s best friend and Harry’s mother, Lily, and she just wanted to avoid the reminder of the past for them.  She was the mastermind behind many of the pranks the group pulled, her ideas usually having to be reined in by the others. She had long black hair with graceful curls, and stormy grey eyes she was told often of the resemblance she held to her father.

Neville Longbottom was a quiet and clumsy boy he wasn’t as into the pranking as the other three but was always dragged in somehow, but he kept the outrageous plans safe and had stopped explosions from happening one too many times. He liked to have alone time and just do his own thing playing in the garden, it was in the garden in a puddle when he was eight that he found a tadpole, who he kept and raised into a toad that he named Trevor. Neville had dark hair that he liked to keep combed flat and was a little taller than Harry.

Regan Lupin was a clever boy but, like Neville, he was quite so he found himself sitting in the library reading quite often, he was the researcher for the pranks. He was the one who would read something particularly interesting and plan a detailed prank to pull on his father, who they had only managed to prank once before. He shared a lot of his looks with his father the most noticeable thing he shared with his mother was his fine fingers pointed chin and high cheekbones.

The four spent their days playing and pranking around the expansive property that was known as Marauder Manor, their youngest brother Alexander (Allie) Black following them around. Their oldest sisters Evalynn (Evans) Potter and Ambrosia-Rose (Rosie) Black would usually do their own thing when they were home from school. But when all the Potter, Black, Lupin and Longbottom children came together fun and mischief would ensure.

One such time at breakfast on the second of August when they were sharing a breakfast of eggs, bacon and toast, six owls swooped through the window each carrying a letter with a red Hogwarts crest.

“there here!” Sarah screeched “There here! There here! Ahhhhhhhh! Mum! There here!”

“I heard dear, now calm down and open it” Jamelia Blacks said calmly continuing to butter her toast.

All four eleven year olds ripped open their acceptance letters to Hogwarts school of witch craft and wizardry.

Harry and Sarah were eagerly comparing letters while Neville and Regan talked about the prescribed books and equipment. At the other end of the table Rosie and Evans were reading their own books and comparing the one difference, Rosie was taking Divination this year where Evans was taking ancient runes.

When all letter reading was done and discussions had turned to shopping around the table Rosie piped up “mum, can me and Evans have brooms this year? We are on the Quidditch team but we can’t well do it on school brooms again, look how well it went for us last year!”

Jamelia smiled they had lost the house cup in a match against Ravenclaw because the other team had faster brooms, her reasoning had been tough love, to see if they could play on a bad broom before they got a good one, to let them improve their skills. “you make a convincing argument dear, we will look at brooms when we go to Diagon Ally tomorrow and I shall think about it” the twins, as they were affectionately referred to my many, shared a bright grin and squeal of excitement.

“what about us?” Harry said excitedly “can I get a broom? I want a proper one not a toy one!”

“me too!” came Sarah and Allie

Jamellia narrowed her eyes around the table “you can have brooms or Hogwarts” she said slowly

“Hogwarts” was their quick reply

Jamelia grinned at their predictability.

 

* * *

 

Diagon ally was filled with shoppers as they made their way through picking up books and cauldrons, quills and parchment. They stopped at Quality Quidditch supplies and the twins left with a Nimbus two thousand each grinning from ear to ear. The family decided to stop for lunch before getting the last thing on the first year’s list, wands.

It was inside the Leaky cauldron that they ran into the Weasley’s

“Fred!” came an excited Rosie

“George!” Evans greeted

Both girls rushing their best friends, who had just stepped out of the fire place, with hugs that left their mother wondering.

Molly Weasley soon stepped, out her youngest daughter in tow.

“Molly, how are you?” Jamelia greeted happily.

“fine dear, yourself?” she said with forced cheerfulness

“I’m good thanks, we were just grabbing lunch would you like to join us?” Jamelia invited

“no thankyou dear, we ate before we left. Anyways must be off, lots to do you know” Molly said as she started to leave

“of course” Jamelia allowed kindly ignoring how the older woman had brushed her off again “see you on the platform then”

 

* * *

 

When lunch was finished Jamelia allowed the twins to run off to find Fred and George and buy ice cream, at least that is what they said they would do, while the rest of the family went to Olivander’s to buy their wands.

The group walked in Sarah first followed by Harry then Neville and Regan and behind them Remus, Shawnee and Jamelia holding on to Allie’s hand.

“ahh!” came a voice from the back of the quiet dark and dusty shop “I was wondering when I would see this group” and out of all the dusty shelves came an older man with grey wisps for hair and a friendly face smiling at the children. “well who’s first” he said after a pregnant pause and a clap of his hand making the eleven year olds jump.

There was a pause where all four children looked at each other nervously before “I’ll go” Sarah steped forward a bright grin suddenly appealing on her face, “I’m Sarah Black, nice to meet you” instead of a hand shake as expected Mr Olivander started measuring her arm.

It took four tries for Sarah to find her wand, cedar 9 ½ inches with a dragon heart string core. It was put into a box and placed into the ecstatic eleven year olds reverent hands.

“can I go next?” burst Neville in excitement.

He smiled ear to ear as he was measured but got disheartened quickly after the seventh wand wasn’t the one. However, he gave a yelp of glee when a wand finally chose him, cherry wood 13 inches with a unicorn hair core.

Harry stepped forward next grin just as big as the others, and was measured, he didn’t start to get disheartened until the fourteenth want rejected him.

“hmm, I wonder” mused Mr Olivander as he went in the many shelves coming back with a single box “I wond-“ he was cut off mid-sentence as a swarm of butterflies flew past him, Regan had picked up one of Harry’s discarded wands and it had chosen him.

“marvellous” Olivander smiled “cypress with unicorn hair core 10 ¼ inches, the same as your fathers if I’m not mistaken” father and son shared a smile.

“now Mr Potter perhaps this one will be more to your liking; holly with a phoenix feather core, 11 inches, nice and supple” he put the want in Harry’s waiting hands streamers came spiralling out the top “curious, very curious”

“excuse me, but what’s curious?” came a slightly defensive Jamelia

“the phoenix that gave this feather gave another, just one” he turned his eyes back to harry “and it’s in the wand that gave you that scar!”

Harry touched his forehead self-consciously eyes wide with worry

“we can expect great things from you Mr Potter, for you-kn-“

“THANKYOU VERY MUCH!” Jamelia interrupted, handed over 28 galleons and the group where herded back on to the street with Jamelia muttering about old men and scaring children.


	2. to the sorting!

It was a crazy rush the morning of September first Neville was sure he was forgetting something, which turned out to be Trevor, and Sarah was running around trying to find the dung bombs her mother had confiscated. Harry was the only one who was ready and packed on time at the fire place, Regan not far behind him. And they watched slightly amused as the twins ran around like headless chooks for no particular reason other than to stir up everyone else up.

They family was running late by the time they flooed to the Leaky Caldron and made their way to kings cross station. They rushed through the barrier between platforms nine and ten and found themselves on a crowded platform nine and three quarters at ten minutes to eleven.

“quick, quick” Jamelia said herding her children forward “to the back, there’s always compartments there”

Sure enough there was an empty compartment at the very back of the train all six trunks were loaded on to the train and brief hugs and kisses were shared between all and promises to write and with that the train took off.

“well” rosie said once the station was out of sight “were off to find Fred and George. Have fun”

And their big sisters were gone. They settled into the compartment unsure of what to do, Regan pulled out a book, Neville pulled out Trevor and Harry pulled out a deck of exploding snap with a wide grin. The book and Trevor were soon discarded and an epic game broke out.

When Neville was six wins up the compartment door slid open and a boy with bright red hair and a smudge of dirt on his nose stood there. “do-do you mind if I sit with you? Your big sisters are Rosie and Evans right? They said you might let me”

“of course” Harry smiled waving him in and clearing a spot next to him “I’m Harry, this is Sarah, Regan and Neville”

“Ron Weasley” he smiled self-consciously.

“your Fred and Georges brother?” Sarah asked, Ron nodded “do you like pranks?” her excitement grew greatly she started bouncing in her seat.

“um” Ron’s wide eyes taking in the bubbly girl “I guess, not as much as the twins though”

“I love them” she gushed “I can’t wait to start! Honestly think how much better pranks will be with wands!”

“did you see where Trevor went?” Neville suddenly burst, and with a round of shaking heads he left the compartment quickly.

“whose Trevor?” Ron asked

“Neville’s Toad” the three answered

“he has a knack for getting lost” Regan added.

 

* * *

 

Not too much later, while Ron was demonstrating the dud spell his older brother had given him on his rat Scabbers, who was asleep on Ron’s lap, the compartment door slid open again, this time to reveal a bushy haired young witch already in her school robes.

“has anyone seen a toad, a boy named Neville’s lost one” she said in a bossy voice “oh are you doing magic? Let’s see then!” she quickly diverted while the others sniggered slightly about being asked if they had seen Trevor.

“oh, um, ok” Ron stuttered before saying the dud spell again

“are you sure that’s a real spell? Well it’s not a very good one is it? I’ve only tried a few simple ones myself, but they’ve all worked for me” she said smugly “I’m Hermione Granger by the way” she smiled and looked expectantly around the compartment.

“Ron Weasley”

“Harry”

“Sarah”

“Regan”

“you might want to get changed I expect we’ll be arriving soon” Hermione said as she stood quickly and left the compartment.

“mental that one” Ron said under his breath as she closed the compartment door. And after an awkward silence “so do you guys know what houses you’re going to get?”

The three shrugged “all our parents were Gryffindor’s” harry explained “but Aunty Jay has always told us that we could be in any house”

“it’s a bit of a lotto really” Sarah started to explain further “if we do something good or clever or something she’ll say you’ll make a good Hufflepuff or that’s very insightful you could do well in Ravenclaw or that was clever you could be a Slytherin or- “she stopped when she saw Ron gaping “what?”

“she wants you to be in Slytherin?” Ron gasped

“she wants us to be where we belong” Sarah snapped back “what’s wrong with Slytherin? Two of my uncles were Slytherin’s!”

Ron eyes were wide in surprise at the defensiveness of this girl.

 

* * *

 

Ron didn’t speak much for the rest of the ride to Hogwarts and it wasn’t until he saw Hagrid that he let out a “bloody hell”.

When all the first years where gathered Hagrid lead them down to the Black Lake and across it in little boats that only fit four and much to Sarah’s relief it meant Ron couldn’t ride with them.

Hogwarts was a wonder to look upon as the group of first years rode across the lake, all the windows lit in every one of its towers giving the tower a bright welcoming halo. They soon reached an underground dock and clambered out of the boats, Neville fell forward and got a wet shoe but was saved falling further by Harry’s quick hands.

They were then passed off to the formidable looking Professor McGonagall with a tight slick bun and a tall witches hat, who lead them into the warm entrance hall. 

“in a moment” McGonagall addressed the group “I will lead you through this door and you will be sorted into your houses. Now while you are here your houses will be like your families, good behaviour and achievements will win your house points any transgressions will lose points”

Sarah shared a look with Harry _did she look at us when she said that_ she asked with her eyes Harry shrugged good naturedly.

A few minutes later McGonagall returned and lead the group into the great hall and all eyes were on the first years. Sarah elbowed Harry “chin up” she encouraged with a smile and he shot his classic mischievous smirk at her before sticking his chin in the air in the most ridiculous way possible, Sarah giggled and did the same trying to make hers higher.

By the time they reached the front of the hall they had both tripped over multiple times where laughing manically and half the hall was laughing with them. McGonagall shot them a dirty look as she placed an old dirty hat on a three legged stool.

And it sung!

After the song was sung and a long list was pulled out of McGonagall’s robes names began to be called, Sarah was the first of her family.

“Black, Sahara-Lily”

Sarah grunted at the use of her full name squeezed Harry’s hand before walking up the front and sitting on the stool.

_Hmm… like your sister loyal to a fault and a pranker…. Just like your father…. Oh how much he wanted to be in Gryffindor begged, not Slytherin he begged, honestly I was going between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor, so did your mother I told her Ravenclaw but she insisted to be with her bother to protect him…. But enough of your parents where to put you…. Loyal, clever, selfless… hmm… you’re a puzzle child any preferences?_

‘No, where ever you think I belong’ she thought back

_Well then it better be GRYFFINDOR!_

The red and gold table cheered as she stood and walked to wards her new house.

Hermione was placed into Gryffindor not long after her as well as a girl named lavender.

Neville was the next to be sorted and the hat quickly placed him in Gryffindor no conversing required.

It wasn’t long until Regan was called forward and the hat placed on his head _ahhh another Lupin I did so enjoy sorting your father I’m glad I get you too… now let’s see… you’ve got brains that’s for sure but you also a bit of guts huh? You like a challenge and don’t give up on it no matter the trouble. You would be a wonderful Ravenclaw, but that’s not what you want hmmm…. You want to be with your family fair enough you will do well in GRYFFINDOR_

Regan wore a bright smile as he joined his family at Gryffindor table.

The rest of the sorting was a blur for the children until “Potter, Harry” and the great hall broke out in whispers. Harry walked to the stood self-consciously and sat on the stool.

_It seems you have already made up your mind, hmmm… with your family aye, that would do you well I suppose… hmmm I hope you have fun in GRYIFFINDOR!_

Harry rushed to the loud cheering table yelling his name and slipped between Rosie and Sarah.

 

* * *

 

Later that night after a massive feast the first years were all ready to sink into food comas, what they had to do however was go up multiple flights of stairs to one of the tallest towers on the seventh floor.

“oh sweet merlin! These stairs are horrendous!” Sarah complained loudly, Harry rolled his eyes at the girl’s usual antics

“at least we’ll have a good view” Harry added “silver linings!” he explained when he got a glare

When they finally reached the Fat lady and the prefect, who happened to be Ron’s older brother, said the password (fiddlesticks) they were led into a wonderfully comfortable red common room and up one last flight of stairs to their dorms.

Sarah promptly fell on to her bed and asleep not worrying about the other girls (Hermione, Lavender and Pavarti) or unpacking and instead fell straight to sleep.

 

* * *

 

In the boy’s dorm the boys were all getting along swimmingly chatting merrily as they unpacked. There was Harry, Regan, Neville, Ron, Seamus and Dean. Dean was the only muggle-born of the group and was excitedly explain football as he hung posters while Semus, in the next bed over, was hanging his Quidditch posters explaining them right back. Harry and Ron were also excitedly talking about Quidditch and the school teams. Neville and Regan were talking quietly on their side of the room sometimes adding to Ron and Harry’s conversation.

All six boys went to bed that night with full bellies and high hopes for the morning.


	3. the first week

Regan woke and dressed early the next morning unable to sleep through his excitement, and so with a book in hand he tip-toed down the stairs to the common room. He froze at the bottom however, there was an older girl standing in front of the fire, camera in hand.

She was a tall dark girl with her deep brown locks pulled onto the top of her head and when she noticed Regan a wide white smile stretched across her face.

“morning, I’m Angela” she greeted cheerfully and Regan walked forward.

“Regan” he smiled back

“you’re on of the twin’s little brothers yeah?” Angela said conversationally

Regan nodded and made his way to sit by the fire, he stopped in shock first however. In front of the fire was a bundle of twin limbs as Fred, George, Rosie and Evans curled up fast asleep.

Angela let out a laugh at the look on Reagans face “they like to nap together sometimes” she shrugged and held up her camera “I like to document it. It’ll be funny one day, all put together”

Reagan let out a chuckle and settled into his seat and transfiguration book.

 

* * *

 

Later that morning the first year Marauder children found themselves on their way to their first class, springs in their step and wands at the ready. However, their bubble was burst when they realised they were getting stared at, whispers of _‘that’s him! Harry Potter’ ‘did you see his face?’ ‘did you see his scar?’_ following them all the way to the transfiguration classroom.

Things however didn’t get better there.

“so its true Harry Potters come to Hogwarts” came a drawling voice from a boy in a green tie with platinum blonde hair.

“nope his name being called at the sorting was an elaborate prank just for you” Sarah said rolling her eyes with an easy grin “I’m Sarah” she introduced

“Malfoy. Draco Malfoy” said the boy holding out his had “this is Crabb and Goyle” he added gesturing to the boys flanking him.

“this is Harry, Neville and Regan” Sarah replied good naturedly excited to hear the name Malfoy “mum told me if we met I’d have to be nice” she smiled teasingly “said I’d have to be nice to family”

This made Malfoy raise his eyebrows “I see” he said a grin hinting on his thin lips “well I made no such promises”

“well I guess its lucky I don’t always listen to my mother then” she ended with poking out her tongue.

The rest of the Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s in the class looked on intrigued by the ease of the interaction each group having been warned by the older students away from the other. And that was how McGonagall was shocked speechless for a full ten minutes as the Gryffindor’s and Slytherin’s spread around the room chatting easily together.

 

* * *

 

The first lesson of the semester was a little different for the third year marauder children who had defence against the dark arts first.

“w-w-w-w-we w-w-ill be st-studying b-b-b-b-b-b-bogarts to-today” professor Quirrell stuttered “its-its b-best d-done as a p-p-practical. N-now th-think of s-something f-f-funny and s-say _R-r-ruddikulus!_ ”

“Ruddikulus!” the class chanted back copying the Professors wand movements

“n-n-now h-hop in a l-line” Quirrell than instructed moving to a Grandfather clock that looked particularaly out of place in a classroom.

The class moved into a line, the twins close to the front. “whats a Boggart?” Evans whispered into George’s ear “he didn’t say, did he?”

“they live in dark spaces, like under the bed” George whispered back as the first girl approached the open clock slowly “Ginny found one under hers when she was four. It shows you what your scared to make you run away”

Evans eyes widened as seemingly from nowhere a large snake appeared before the Ravenclaw girl at the front of the line, she held out her wand and the snake was soon rolling over and panting like a dog getting a chuckle from the line behind her.

The next student went and the next and soon Rosie was up slight smile on her face ready to see a spider or clown. Instead the shape of the dancing spider disappeared and voice echoed around the room. It was a child crying and screaming “EVANS! EVANS! I NEED EVANS!” and as the last words echoed around the room a little dirty dark haired girl appeared, tears streaking her face she looked up at Rosie tears in her eyes and breathing unevenly. The class was enthralled unable to take their eyes from the heart breaking scene.

“mummy won’t wake up” the little girl sobbed quietly “mummy won’t wake up”. This bought tear to both Evans and Rosie’s eyes as they still remembered that night vividly all these years later, still had nightmares. “mummy won’t wake up”

“R-r-r-r-r-r-r-ruddikulus” Rosie stammered out and the little girl was clean, in a green dress with bows in her hair and a wide smile on her face.

“come on Rosie! We gotta be quick” the little girl giggled to her and it was such an unbelievable contrast, that this beautiful lively girl was the same one crying for her mother moments ago. “if you’re not quick we won’t get to play with Freddie and Georgie for as long”

Rosie smiled at the vague memory she based this on from before everything turned sour, from when their fathers had taken them to visit Fred and George. The little girl morphed and changed until a handsome young man she recognised as her father was before her “come on Rosie! Let’s race ‘em! You’ll never catch us James!”

When Rosie stumbled backwards with tears in her eyes Evans caught her and hugged her close. While Fred stepped forward.

Sirius Black transformed into a mirror image of Fred. Fred knew it was him and not George that stood before him, the bogart was exactly identical, while Fred knew all the slight differences he and his twin shared. However, there was something worrying to the bogart version of himself. There was no glint of mischief in his eye no smirk on his lips, his shoulders were hunched as he curled on the floor, alone.

Fred Weasley was alone. His twin was not with him. His best friends were not with him. He lay on the floor alone and empty of the vibrancy that he was as one half of the Weasley twins one quarter of the Marauder twins. He was not whole whilst alone. “ruddikulus!”

And he wasn’t alone he was in a ball of limbs napping with his best friends a limb - and no one could tell who’s - stuck straight up in the air and someone’s foot in Fred’s mouth. This got a laugh from the confused class as he moved aside for his twin to take a go.

George walked forward and the bogart shifted, and again Fred was lying on the floor but this time his eyes were staring vacantly, his arm twisted at a terrible angle and blood dripping from his lips “FRED!” George started to rush forward but froze when it became Evans’ body. Her leg was bent back and she had a look of determination on her young face, then it was Rosie. Rosie was in a pool of her own blood, she was covered in it and you couldn’t determine where it was coming from. Then it was Fred again. It started flashing through George’s three best faster. He held out his wand taking a deep breath, his face pale “R-R-ruddikulus!”

The fake Evans jumped to her feet life “wanna nap?” she questioned “looks like you need some beauty sleep” then she poked out his tongue and ran. George stepped back and Evans stepped forward.

Evans was hesitant, unsure what the bogart would show her but cautious after seeing how it had affected her friends. She was tempted to not face it, but ever the Gryffindor she stepped forward to face her fears. The class started to whisper as the bogart stood before Evans, a tall handsome man with dark hair and high cheek bones, he looked to be in his late 20’s, but Evans knew better. His dark eyes were cold and she prayed he wouldn’t speak as his voice had echoed through her nightmares since she was four.

“give me the boy! Give the boy to me, you stupid girl!” his voice was low cool and sharp wand raised in an aggressive manner. “give me Harry Potter and I will spare your life girl!” his voice was louder now, sharper and then he gave an angry yell “Avada Kadavra!”

Evans held out her wand shouting “Ruddikulus!” and the man flopped to the ground flopping around like a fish

“t-t-t-t-that’s e-e-e-e-enough f-f-f-for t-t-t-today I-I-I-I-I t-t-t-t-t-think y-y-y-you s-s-s-s-should a-a-a-all g-g-g-go” the professor stuttered out

“but professor” one of the Ravenclaws spoke up “we still have half the lesson left!”

“GO!” his voice was surprisingly loud and stern shocking the students into moving “y-y-you m-m-m-mustn’t b-be l-l-l-late t-to y-y-your n-n-next c-class” he added with his usual stutter

 

* * *

 

The rest of the first week passed fairly unremarkably for the younger marauders, Sarah chatting and making friends easily, even continuing her strange sarcastic interactions with Draco Malfoy.

However, she worried the professors, she was so much like her father with her easy grin, loud laugh and wicked sense of humour, she had already gotten detention for blowing up a shrinking potion in Snape’s face as he inspected her work.

They didn’t see her mother’s loving innocence in the way she would help students who fell up, where her father would have laughed, they didn’t see her interacting with Slytherin’s as acceptance but instead as corrupted.

She was treated carefully by the teachers, watched as she interacted with her siblings, all four resembling the original Marauders so much. All four looked so similar to their fathers, the only outlier was Neville who looked like his mother, but the Professors still projected Peter Pettigrew’s image on to him.

It was on the first weekend that the four marauder children, who had been exploring the castle, overheard two professors walking down a corridor discussing just that.

“it’s uncanny really” Professor Sprout was telling Flickwit as they rounded the corner “I just hope it doesn’t end as tragically for the poor boy” that’s when she noticed the four they were just discussing standing in the corridor. Their expressions ranged from surprise (Neville) to staring daggers (Harry and Sarah) while Regan’s face stayed fairly neutral looking mildly disapproving.

Sarah’s prank ideas weren’t rained in that day, resulting in the herbicide potion kept in Sprouts office in large amounts being stolen and all the plants in green house one and two were killed, Neville wasn’t particularly happy with it, but consented as long as none of the rare plants were killed. Flitwick’s classroom was also adjusted, with all tables and chairs getting and extra bit of height so the short man could not reach them as we’ll as charming the chairs to run away if anyone tried to sit on them.

Sarah Black had a terrible temper, especially in matters related to her family, the protective and possessiveness coming out that day, and the other three supported her anger. How dare they expect them to be their fathers and how dare they force Pettigrew’s persona on their brother!

That was the first of many letters that McGonagall sent home to Jamelia Black.

The four quickly sent their explanation after it.

The following Monday morning the usual breakfast chatter was disturbed by a defining screech.

“HOW! FUCKING! DARE YOU! ALL OF YOU! YOU ARE MENT TO BE PROFESSORS! ACT FUCKING PROFFESIONALLY! THIS IS ABSOLUTELY OUT RAGOUS AND I EXPECT THEIR DETENTIONS REVOKED” all students were wide eyed and staring at the head table, where the shocked teachers sat in silence Dumbledore with his fork paused half way to his mouth.

Sarah smirked, her mother was definitely her hero. Her smile widened slightly as another howler was dropped at the head table. “I apologise for my dear friend’s reaction” came Remus Lupins familiar voice “but I honestly hope your all terribly disappointed in yourselves how could you even….” He sighed “I hope you can learn to see our children as children rather than re-enactments of a story you know none of the facts about” Sarah hoped all the Professors felt terrible, uncle Remus could do that with his disapproving tone more than any yelling her mother might do.

And so their second week began their month of detentions changed to a week, they were given apologies and they went off on their mischievous way to their first classes, Sarah with a bright grin on her face.


	4. unicorn blood

Remus was quite enjoying his sleep in. The full moon was tonight and his body ached, not wanting to get up and perform any of the necessary tasks of the day. His slumber was, however, disturbed when his bedroom door slammed open framing one of his closest friends. Shawnee jumped up fumbling on the bedside for her wand before they released if was their friend.

“who,” her voice was low and menacing, eyes narrowed and lips pursed, “has been eating my Vegemite?” her face was like stone her stance almost like she was ready to pounce on the perpetrator.

Remus almost laughed. Almost. “you both know we don’t eat that foul stuff” he replied calmly holding back his guilty smile. She was too easy to tease.

“well then, Remus, tell me as the three of us are the only ones here, who left bloody BUTTER IN THE VEGIMITE! Even Allie knows better! Bloody animals I tell you! Uncivilised!” she shook the open jar of vegemite at the couple, emphasising her point “this is the hundredth time this has happened and I’m sick of it!” she left the room muttering under her breath about having to share a home with _‘bloody uncivilised animals’_ and when she did Remus released his mirth.

He had been putting butter in her vegemite every couple of mornings for the last month, knowing she hated it and wondering how long it would take her to crack. He was not disappointed.

 

* * *

 

That night the first year Marauders were informed they would perform detention with Hagrid. It was their last night o detention regarding the pranks they had played on the teachers and they were looking forward to having free time of a night again.

They were also looking forwards to detention with Hagrid as it meant they didn’t have to write lines again. They met the loveable game keeper at his hut after dinner.

“ ‘ullo you lo’” he greeted with a smile “ ‘eard you all bin’ getting’ up to trouble” he chuckled “I’d ‘ave bin’ worried if ya didn’” he chuckled again eyes twinkling behind his bushy hair. “now what ya names ‘gain?”

“Sarah” Sarah smiled and waved slightly

“Harry”

“I’m Neville”

“Regan”

“ al’righ’ then” he started to walk towards the forbidden forest waving for them to follow “wha’ were goin’ to be doin’ tonigh’ is lookin’ for a injured unicorn” he bent over dipping his fingers in a silvery substance on the ground “he’s bin’ stumblin’ aroun’ an’ needs some healin’, he does.” This here, he held out his silver coated fingers “is unicorn blood. It’s how we’re goin’ to find him”

The group nodded sternly taking in the seriousness of the task. “should we split up?” Harry asked “that wa we can cover more ground hopefully find him sooner”

“good idea” Hagrid nodded “why don’ two of ya come wi’h me and two wi’h Fang here” he motioned to his giant black dog with its long tongue lolling over its vicious teach as he enjoyed Sarah scratching him behind "the ear.

“I’ll go with Fang” Sarah volunteered eagerly

“I’ll go with Sarah then” Harry quickly added

“righ’ then you two wi’h me. We bes’ be goin’” as the group began to separate to take to different tracks Hagrid turned around suddenly “oh and if ya get inta trouble send up red sparks wi’h ya wands, yeah?”

“can do” harry agreed with a nod “and we’ll send up green if we find him”

Hagrid nodded “good idea” and they were off following silvery trails of unicorn blood.

 

* * *

 

The twins were sneaking towards the kitchens that night, as a way to procrastinate the scroll of 14 inch essay on vampires that was due in two days. They had reached the third floor when they heard Filtch talking to his cat around the corner and ran to hide.

Filtch didn’t find them.

Unfortunately, they did find their way into a particular forbidden corridor.

 

* * *

 

An hour of nothing passed. Harry and Sarah had lost the trail of blood and were now wondering rather aimlessly and lost.

“perhaps we should signal” Sarah suggested “I want to go to bed”

Harry nodded “yeah I’m getting a bit like that too” attempting to stifle a yawn. “should we send up red or green?”

“green. We don’t want to worry him” Sarah answered

“but then he’ll get excited thinking we found something” harry retorted “I don’t want to let him down, especially if they’re close to finding something themselves”

Sarah nodded conceding to his point “perhaps another colour? What’s green and red mixed?”

“brown sparks?” harry gasped, disgusted “That’s a terrible choice! He’ll never be able to see them! And so boring let’s add some bazaz!”

“well it was just an idea. What do you suge-“ sarah cut herself off mid-sentence. The pair had walked into a clearing, and in the middle lay a dead unicorn. Its silvery coat glistening in the light of the full moon. And crouched over its neck was a cloaked figure who slowly stood and turned to face the pair and the dog cowering beside them.

Everything seemed to be frozen as the two eleven year olds took in the figure, whose face was shrouded by shadows. And then the figure started to move. Quickly. Towards THEM! The pair took off at a sprint. Fang way out ahead of them “RED HARRY! RED SPARKS!” harry quickly sent them up and continued to run.

Their way however was blocked by a centaur. When the pair stopped the centaur jumped between them and the oncoming cloaked figure, who quickly retreated.  

“you are Harry Potter” The centaur stated turning to the shocked young wizards “it is not safe for you here”

“why not? What was that thing?” harry quickly questioned

“not a what but a who. His second attempt to kill you has, luckily, failed” the centaur replied

Sarah gasped “but- no – his dead! He can’t be here at Hogwarts!”

“do you know what is hidden in the castle at this very moment?” the centaur asked. He was met with confused frowns, but before any elaborations could be made Hagrid came slamming through the under growth.

“Harry! Sarah! What happened? Are you all right?” he was huffing with exertion obviously running to find them “oh hello Firenze” the centaur nodded in recognition

“we’re fine now Hagrid” Sarah answered soothing the worried man “we found the unicorn and something was eating it and it chased us and Firenze saved us. It’s through there, the unicorn” she pointed to the clearing where they had just run from.

 

* * *

 

About an hour later the group had made it back to their common room where they planned to sit in front of the fire to explain what happened to Regan and Neville. As it was late they were quite surprised to see the seats by the fire occupied but that surprised dwindled when they saw who it was.

The Marauder and Weasley twins sat in a close circle one the floor not taking notice of the rest of the room heads together whispering fervently. Their younger siblings approached curiously.

“what’s going on?” Sarah asked.

The twins seemed to look the group over deciding whether or not to share. “we ran into filtch when we were sneaking down to the kitchens tonight” Evans began

“so we ran, naturally” Rosie continued

“and we accidentally ended up in the forbidden corridor in the third floor” George added

“don’t go there” Fred warned “there’s a giant three headed dog in there”

“what!” Sarah exclaimed

“what are they doing keeping something like that in a school?” harry added

“well” Rose started matter factually “I saw it was above a trap door, but the boys don’t believe me. I think its protecting something”

The boys rolled their eyes “Dumbledore wouldn’t hide anything in the school” Fred explained “it would be dangerous for the students”

“well its funny you say that because we were told tonight that something is hiding in the school” harry cut it and explained what had happened that night to the others.

 

* * *

 

“so our conclusion is there is something Voldemort wants hidden on the third floor under a three headed dog” Regan summarised when harry and Sarah finished the recap of their night.

“mum isn’t gunna be happy when she finds out about this” Sarah added sombrely before a wide grin crossed her lips “Dumbledore’s gunna be in trouble” she added in a sing song voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jamelia got pretty upset about the Vegemite (which i'm sure all Australian readers will be able to understand as this struggle is daily for me) lets just sit back for a minute and imagine Dumbledore getting yelled at for being an idiot and risking children's lives.   
> let me know what sort of telling off you think Dumbledore deserves (if i don't use it soon i will probably still use it later as Dumbledore is going to be told off a lot for his dangerous behavior in this series)
> 
> as always i would love to hear what you think and i hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
